A Father's Point of View
by Racing Capybaras
Summary: Carter's view on Zoe's relationship with Lucas. Written for Cherry0208's Challenge #2.


**Written for Cherry0208's Challenge #2. 695 words. Carter's view on Zoe's relationship with Lucas.**

* * *

"Hey, Sheriff," said Vincent, "can I get you anything while you're waiting for Dr. Deacon?"

"Umm…Sure Vince." Carter replied. "I'll have a huge slice of apple pie. And a little bit of vanilla ice cream on the side."

"Coming right up!" Vincent said happily, turning back towards the kitchen. "Oh, look. There's Dr. Deacon now." He said, nodding towards the doorway. "Let me go take his order, then I'll bring both of you yours' together."

Carter sighed as Vincent bustled towards Henry. He was bored, and Vincent was going to hold up Henry for at least five minutes reading him all of the running specials. Carter spun in absent circles on his barstool, waiting for Henry or his pie. Whichever came first.

Halfway around his third rotation, a sight in the corner caught his eye. It was Zoe and Lucas, sitting together in a corner booth. Kissing.

Carter took a deep and tried to remember what Jo had said. It was something along the lines of "She's a teenager, it's only natural, Lucas is a good guy, and even if he wasn't, he's way too scared of you to try anything." Unfortunately, Carter was having trouble remembering anything at the moment, considering that a boy with Chia Pet-like hair was kissing his daughter.

Carter focused on controlling his breathing and keeping himself from running over to the couple and punching Lucas in the face. After all, he really did like Lucas. He was a good kid-very smart, and definitely going places. And he treated Zoe well. However, no amount of genius of kindness could ever make up for the fact that that kid was kissing his daughter. With tongue, it appeared.

Another tense ten seconds passed before Carter slowly eased himself back onto the barstool. He changed his tactic, and decided to focus on the good things now. Like how happy Zoe was with Lucas. And how much she had changed for the better since she had started dating him. It was true-in the last year and a half, Zoe had been getting better grades and had actually become more respectful towards authority. Lucas seemed to have helped her find a happy balance in her life.

Carter closed his eyes and took one more deep breath. Then he opened them again, and glanced quickly at the corner.

It worked. Zoe and Lucas weren't kissing anymore. Now they were holding hands. Carter smiled. That was how he wanted to see them, all the time. No bodily contact further than hand-holding. Ever.

"You alright, Jack?" Came a voice, bringing Carter out of his thoughts. It was Henry, holding a small sandwich and Carter's pie on a tray.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carter replied. "Just-well see for yourself." He told Henry, nodding at Zoe and Lucas, who were kissing again.

Henry smiled gently at Carter. "She's growing up," he replied, "not much that you can do to stop that."

"I can try." Said Carter. "I'll buy her a gigantic dollhouse and a dress up box and maybe even a pony. Anything to keep them from doing _that_."

"Zoe's a very smart girl, Jack. She can handle herself. I don't think that you have much to worry about." Carter gave Henry a doubtful look. "Look, see, they've already stopped." Said Henry. "I think that you just need to focus on something else for awhile."

"Okay. I will. Are you free tonight? There's a baseball game on."

"Sure." Henry said, smiling again. "Anything to help you with the process."

"Great. See you tonight at six-at the office."

"See you then," said Henry as he stood up to leave. "And Jack," he said, looking back over his shoulder, "don't be too hard on them. They're young. Let them have some fun."

Carter nodded. Henry was right. Zoe and Lucas were both responsible for their age. He could trust them. After all, they weren't even kissing anymore. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table, having lunch…and playing footsie.

Carter felt his blood begin to boil again. Somehow he didn't think that he'd be leaving his daughter and her boyfriend alone together anytime soon, no matter how much he like them together.


End file.
